Tests will be conducted on a recently developed operant taste discrimination task to assess optimal training parameters for psychophysical analyses and to validate the technique for functional studies of CNS taste pathways. The operant task eliminates the various problems associated with the use of taste preference tests for determining tast sensitivity, results in rapid stimulus control of behavior, and allows for precise control of taste stimuli.